Owari
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: El joven Uzumaki había dejado de escupir sangre por la boca, al haberse acostumbrado a su sabor. Estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, sollozando, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro y cayendo sobre la piel nívea, ahora cadavérica de Sasuke...


**N/A:** ¡Y llega la revisión de mi única historia publicada de Naruto! Como siempre, cambios gramaticales, algunas frases, eliminación de elementos innecesarios… Y todas esas cosas bonitas~

Aviso que quizá encontréis a Sasuke un tanto OoC, ya que esto es un poco AU, sobre todo ahora, teniendo en cuenta los eventos del manga. Pero yo abogo porque el buen niñito al final recupere la cordura y sea capaz de decir lo que dice, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. De todos modos, lo dicho, aviso por si acaso. ¡Nada de reprimendas! xD

Así que ya sabéis, niños… ¡Sed buenos!

¡Besitos!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

La expresión en el rostro de Sakura reflejaban un dolor y una congoja tan intensas que cualquier persona al mirarla a ella, aun sin saber lo que estaba pasando, habría sentido lo mismo que en ese momento estaba sufriendo la kunoichi. Se llevó las manos lentamente a la boca mientras los ojos se le cubrían de lágrimas, y su cuerpo, entre temblores, acababa de rodillas en el suelo. A su lado, un impertérrito Sai, quizás algo consternado por lo que acababa de presenciar, se agachaba al lado de su compañera de equipo y la miraba, con un intento de mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Kakashi había cejado en el intento de taponar la herida que tenía en el costado, demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder. Y en el centro, el joven Uzumaki había dejado de escupir sangre por la boca, al haberse acostumbrado a su sabor. Estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, sollozando, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro y cayendo sobre la piel nívea, ahora cadavérica de Sasuke. En el bosque en el que se encontraban no se escuchó ningún otro sonido que no fuese el que estaban haciendo ellos en ese momento. No había ningún otro ninja en muchísimos kilómetros a la redonda, ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en librar sus diferentes batallas en la Guerra que estaban librando.

Después de respirar agitadamente y limpiarse las lágrimas, Sakura se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo para colocarse junto a Naruto, quien se echó en sus brazos como un niño pequeño. El resto del equipo guardó las distancias por respeto a aquel que acababa de caer y a las dos personas que le estaban llorando.

—L-lo siento… — Fue lo único que salió de los labios secos y sangrantes del muchacho, entre sollozo y sollozo. Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen sobre la cabellera rubia y revuelta del joven, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de su amiga—. N-no he podido… Sakura-chan… No…— Ella no le dejó hablar. Simplemente apretó el rostro de su amigo contra sí, haciendo que el llanto del muchacho aumentase.

—Es-está bien, Naruto, no pasa nada. No podías hacer otra cosa. Él… te lo estaba pidiendo… — Sakura intentaba no balbucear al hablarle, para darle ánimos—. No te culpes de esto…

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! — Elevó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos. La banda de Konoha de Naruto estaba tirada en el suelo, de modo que podía verse la sangre reseca que le poblaba la frente—. ¡Lo he matado! ¡He matado a Sasuke! ¡No he podido cumplir la promesa que te hice! — Sakura esbozó una mueca triste y se limpió las lágrimas—. Y no sólo es por eso. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto sufrimiento. Y al final soy como él. Soy… soy como Sasuke. — La chica le miró sin comprender mientras él se llevaba ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza y apretaba con fuerza—. ¡He matado a mi hermano! — El grito del rubio sonó desesperado y desalentador. La chica le miró, enternecida y conmovida, conocedora del dolor punzante que debía de sentir su mejor amigo en el pecho en ese instante.

—N-no cambiarás nunca… idiota… — La voz ronca de Sasuke sonó entrecortada a sus espaldas. Sorprendida, Sakura se giró, y Naruto se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre él.

—¡Sasuke—kun!

—¡Sasuke!

La mirada del último de los Uchiha pasó de Naruto a Sakura varias veces. Tragaba con muchísimo esfuerzo y le costaba respirar. Yendo más allá de sus capacidades en ese momento, le indicó al rubio que se acercase, sabedor de lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Naruto comprendió el gesto en seguida y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder escucharle sin que elevase demasiado la voz.

—Es-escúchame, imbécil. N-no me queda mucho…— Tuvo que escupir la sangre que se le agolpaba en la garganta para no ahogarse con ella—. No te culpes por esto… Si no lo hubieses hecho habría sido… peor… No podía controlar a Orochimaru… — respiró intensamente — y él habría terminado por mataros…

Ninguno de los presentes sabía exactamente qué había sucedido entre Sasuke y Orochimaru para que, al final, el sennin hubiese terminado poseyéndole. Lo único que habían podido ver, en mitad de la batalla, eran los atisbos de la personalidad del susodicho entre los gestos y expresiones de su viejo amigo, que batallaba por usar su fuerza sin sucumbir a su personalidad. No les había dado explicación ninguna, y realmente no la necesitaban. No ahora que ambos estaban muriendo.

—Sasuke…

—Orochimaru iba a… No podía consentirlo… por eso… por eso te dije… para que me… matases y así… — Naruto asintió con la cabeza para que dejase de hablar, al menos unos segundos. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a golpear el suelo con rabia, impotente y desalentado.

—¡Da igual! ¡Eso no quita el que te…! ¡Te he matado, Sasuke! ¡Te he matado! ¡Eras mi hermano y te he matado! — Sasuke se rió a duras penas—. ¡No te rías!

—Tenías que ser tú… Sakura… Sakura no habría podido hacerlo y…

—Estúpido…

—Gracias… por hacerme el favor… — Cada vez respiraba más entrecortadamente—. Gracias… por todo, Naruto… — Sasuke nunca había sido realmente expresivo a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos. Por eso, con esa frase, dio a entender todo lo que no era capaz de decirle. Era su amigo, su hermano, su compañero. Naruto pudo comprender eso, y precisamente fue la causa de que rompiese a llora otra vez. Sasuke cerró los ojos un segundo antes de continuar —Sakura… Dile…

—Nada de dile… — Naruto se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa con violencia y miró a la chica, que lloraba en silencio a su lado, con la cabeza mirando hacia al suelo y las manos entre las piernas—. Hazlo tú, Sasuke…

—Imbécil… — lo susurró tan levemente que pasó desapercibido ante Naruto, quien obligó a su amiga a cambiarle el sitio y estar con Sasuke en sus últimos momentos.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, Sakura miraba a Sasuke, intentando mantenerse firme. Sasuke miraba a Sakura, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle en breves instantes todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos. Era todo tan complicado. Sin embargo, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Lo conseguiste… Sasuke-kun… — El mencionado entornó los ojos—. Mataste a Itachi… ahora… — Intentó tranquilizar su respiración—. Ahora ya puedes descansar en paz. Tu familia te debe estar esperando.

—S-Sakura…

—No me digas nada, por favor… No podría… soportarlo. — Agachó la cabeza, intentando controlar las lágrimas. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho… Sakura. Sigues siendo una llorona… — Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, intentando vanamente no sollozar. Sasuke tragó lentamente, y con muchísimo esfuerzo, elevó la mano—. Gracias… — Aquello provocó que le mirase, y viese la mano, que suplicante le pedía ser sujetada. Ella la asió con fuerza, y él tosió, cansado por el esfuerzo—. No pasa nada si lloras… una vez más… — Ella negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—No quiero, Sasuke-kun. No quiero llorar.

—Mira que eres idiota… Lloras cuando no hay que hacerlo. Y cuando debes… — Sakura se pasó el puño por los ojos varias veces, con fuerza, enrojeciendo su piel blanca—. No intentes curarme…

—No serviría de nada. Nunca ha servido de nada… Las personas como yo no cambiamos para nada. No te ayudé entonces ni lo ahora. No pude evitar que te fueses y ahora tampoco… Soy patética.

Sasuke guardó unos segundos de silencio. Estaba tan cansado. Costaba tantísimo tener los ojos abiertos y respirar. Tenía muchísimas ganas de dejarse llevar hasta quedarse dormido y no volver a despertar nunca más. Le hastiaba seguir vivo.

—Nadie habría podido evitar que me fuese, como nadie puede salvarme. No eres patética, Sakura. — Intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Sólo una pesada. — La kunoichi esbozó una ligera sonrisa, solapada por las lágrimas—. Gracias…

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó todavía más la mano de su antiguo compañero de equipo, que se enfriaba cuanto poco a poco.

—Siempre has tenido muy claro tus sentimientos por mí… — dijo de pronto, alarmándola — y yo… no fui capaz de…

—No me hacía falta… — se apresuró en cortarle. No estaba segura de querer tener esa conversación en ese momento, porque no estaba segura de poder soportar lo que venía después—. No lo necesitaba. Sólo me bastaba con que estuvieses allí, en Konoha, con todos nosotros. — Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro, sin poder retenerlas más en los ojos. La mano de Sasuke se posó, con mucho esfuerzo, sobre su mejilla. Ahora estaba helada, y temblaba. Ella la presionó con fuerza para darle su calor.

—Al final… Siempre lloras… — Unió los párpados de nuevo, con pesadez y pereza—. Estoy… bastante cansado… — Naruto le miró con ojos tristes y le dio un golpecito en la frente. Sacó la banda de Sasuke, rayada, y se la puso en la mano que estaba junto a él. En un acto reflejo, al notar la tela suave de la banda, la asió.

—Pues descansa. Creo que te vendrá bien.

—Adiós, imbécil.

—Adiós, subnormal.

—Adiós, Sakura…

—Adiós, Sasuke… — La chica se acercó lentamente a su rostro y, notando su aliento, frío y mortecino, le besó por primera y última vez en los labios—. Te quiero, Sasuke.

Él la miró por última vez y exhaló su último aliento acompañado de las dos personas a las que más había querido en el mundo, que no encontraron consuelo.

* * *

Una mujer estaba parada frente a la tumba del último de los Uchiha, que hacía ya largo tiempo que descansaba en paz. Colocó un ramo de narcisos sobre la piedra, fría y austera, adornándola, en forma de tributo. La acarició con sus dedos, finos y algo estropeados, debido a su profesión, y la besó, como todos los días en los que iba a verlo.

Unos pasitos acelerados le hicieron girar levemente la cabeza, y proferir una pequeña sonrisa al verle llegar. Se detuvo junto a ella y alzó los brazos para recibir el cariñoso beso que le proporcionaba siempre.

—¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Ya terminé mis clases, podemos volver a casa! — La kunoichi asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano al pequeño niño.

—¿Has tenido un buen día?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡El hokage vino a vernos! — Sakura sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te pareció?

—Pues muy guay… ¡Pero su hijo siempre me llama subnormal! — Recordó de repente, poniendo una mueca enfadada en el rostro. Sakura no pudo sino echarse a reír— ¡No te rías!

—¿Y tú, que le dices?

—Pues, imbécil… Ya sé que no debo insultarle, pero es que me pone de los nervios. — La Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, al ver que la historia se repetía una y otra vez—. Oye, Sakura…— miró al pequeño, que había puesto una mueca triste.

—¿Sí?

—Los niños dicen… Dicen que Sasuke era malo… — Sakura se detuvo y se colocó a su altura, delante de él, sin soltarle la mano.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—Pues, que era idiota, porque te hizo daño. Pero no era mala persona. Tú nunca te harías amiga de una mala persona. — Sakura sonrió y le besó en la frente.

—Entonces no les hagas caso. Tu opinión cuenta para mí más que la de los demás, Sasuke. — El niño sonrió—. Y dime, ¿de qué os habló el hokage?

—Pues, nos preguntó que queríamos ser de mayores.

—¿Y qué quieres ser?

—¡ANBU! — Se soltó de la mano de su madre adoptiva y las elevó al cielo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sakura sintió que se derretía por dentro, ya que aquel niño era la viva imagen de un Sasuke feliz, sin preocupaciones. La imagen de un Sasuke que no había sufrido durante su infancia. Se le parecía tanto que muchas veces había pensado que era su reencarnación. Tenía los mismos ojos; el mismo color de pelo algo encrespado en la nuca, como él; y la piel blanca, casi nívea. También compartía su inteligencia y su ambición, su persistencia y su talento.

Lo había adoptado a los pocos años de la muerte del Uchiha, cuando apenas era un bebé recién nacido y le había puesto su nombre, aunque nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que, cuanto más crecía, más se parecía a él.

—¡Eh! ¡Subnormal! — Una voz infantil sonó a las espaldas de ambos. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con un mini Naruto de pelo azul oscuro y piel blanca—. ¿Por qué no vienes a entrenar? — Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ahora verás, imbécil! — El pequeño salió corriendo tras el hijo de Naruto, no sin antes besar a su madre en la mejilla. Ella miraba la escena, enternecida, feliz, pero con un toque nostálgico que le hizo llevarse la mano al pecho y posar la mirada en el cielo.

"_Es bueno saber que de un modo u otro has vuelto con nosotros, Sasuke."_

* * *

**N/A 2:** Sí, es un final tope cliché y cursi, pero quería darle una pequeña alegría a Sakura, para variar. ¡Besiños!_  
_


End file.
